Hunter x Hunter
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: The first Phase of the exam begins, amidst a mix of warriors and knaves. One candidate is disqualified before it even started. The total number of the applicants is 405. My First story of Hunter x Hunter ! same as the original but with a little bit romance :) KilluaxOC. R
1. Chapter 1

**Olla!**

**Hehe ... Thanks for reading this ... Gosh I LOVE Killua 'cause he so cool and funny ... And I have been planing on writing Killua x OC. I know it's ridiculous ... But I find this very cute :P and sorry if there's some grammars gomen and if you read my other story please leave some review okay?;)... Sigh as you know I have written 7 stories about SasuSaku and I want to try something new... And hope you like this story... Now ON TO THE STORY! HELL YEAHH! Ehm ... By the way this was taken on chapter 3 :P**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Rivals x For x Survival**_

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio have arrived in Zaban city, site of the Hunter Exams, aided by the Kiriko Navigators.

"As Navigators, our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the exam site. In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without the Navigator's help." The navigator said.

"Hey, wanna try one? It's Zaban's famous panda-frog-on-a-stick ! A true delicacy" Said the man who's holding frog on a stick.

"You know, Zaban City is quiet a shady place" Leorio said

"Prosperous cities tend to attract all sorts of nasty types" Kurapika added

"What are you doing, Gon?! We're going!" Leorio said to Gon who was looking around.

"Yeah!" Gon said, nodding as he run to them.

"I believe that's the building" Said the navigator as all of them look up to the tall building.

"It's so tall ! They have a really nice building!" Gon yelled

"So this is the exam site ... This is what draws... " Leorio says

"Hunter applicants from across the world. " Kurapika said

"My first shot at the Hunter Exam... Was this how Dad felt, when he first arrived" Gon said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey Guys! Over here!" Said the navigator

"Here" He added pointing at an old cafe.

"Wait, this isn't funny. Isn't that an ordinary restaurant?" Leroio asked.

"You can't possibly mean that Hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here?" He added

"I do" He said

"Huh?" They all asked

"No one would ever expect the Hunter Exam, with its millions of candidates to be located here, right?" He asked

"Yeah. That's true." Leorio nodded as they walk into the restaurant

"Welcome!" Said the owner.

"Is the back room open?" The navigator asks.

"What will you have?" The owner asked

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For three"

"For three... how would you like it?" The owner asked

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked"

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room"

"Wait here" He said

"Wait? Where are the others?" Leorio asked

"I can't wait for the steak combo" Gon said.

"Gon, that was just the password to get us inside" Kurapika said sighing

"Oh, we don't get to eat?" He asked

"One in every ten thousand... The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timer. Well, good luck" He said

"Thanks!" Gon said held out his hand toward him

"I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year. As well" He said shaking his hand with Gon's, then disappear. The ground began to shake.

"What?" Leorio asked

"It appears this room is an elevator" Kurapika said.

"That bastard... That meant that he expects us to fail this year." Leary said

"Once every three years" Kurapika said

"What's that?" Leorio asked as all of them sat on the chairs.

"The frequency with which a rookie passed the exam." Kurapika said.

"Huh?"

"It's that unusual?" Gon asked

"Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test." Kurapika explain

"So I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters" Gon said

"But of course, my friend! Hunters make the most money in the world!" Leorio said eagerly

"No! Hunters are the most noble in this world" Kurapika said

"Glory hog..."

"Money grubber!"

"Gon! Listen.. Every year, over fifty Hunters make the list of the world's hundred richest people!"

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild games and treasure, but they are all second-rate. True Hunters work to protect people and the natural order" Kurapika said

"Now, look here ... once you're a Hunter, most countries will give you a free pass and no charge to use public facilities. How are those benefits?" Leorio asked leaning his face closer to Gon

"Gon! What do you think? Which kind of Hunter do you hope to become?"Kurapika and Leorio asked

"Well, if you put it that way..."

_TING!_

"Looks like we've arrived" Kurapika said

"We'll continue this later" Leorio said as Gon sighed in relief. As soon as they get out of the elevator all of the other applicants looks at them."Strange atmosphere down here" Leorio said. "They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city. Each is a master, in their own right..." Kurapika said "Excuse me.." Gon said as they looked at him dangerously and ignore him. "Everyone's look really tense." Gon said.

"Hello. Please take a number" Someone said as Leorio take the number

"Here you go." He said to Kurapika as he did the same to Gon.

"Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it." He said before walking away.

"Haven't seen you guys around here!" Some fat guy said

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked

"More or Less" he reply

"After all, this will be my thirty fifth attempt" He said

"Thirty five times?!" Leorio and Gon yelled

"Well, you can say I'm an exams veteran." He said

"That isn't something to brag about" Leorio said as Kurapika nodded "If you have any question, feel free to ask me" He said

"Arigatto" Gon said

"My name is Tonpa" he said

"I'm Gon. These are Kurapika and Leorio"

"Ne! Are there others who have taken the exam a bunch time like you?" Gon asked

"Of course ... For instance, there's him number 255, Todo, the westler...On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer, and then Number 191, Bodoro, the Kungfu master. Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. Number 384, Gerreta, the huntsman. They are many more, but they have taken the test the most time." He finished

"AAAHHHH!"

Gon and the other look to the direction of the screams and see a man. The man's arm is slowly turned into some flower.

"Oh, How peculiar. His arm seems to have become a flower petal. No smoke and mirrors in here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize" The red haired boy said "That psychopath is back again" Tonpa said

"Again?" Gon asked

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika said

"Number 44. Hisoka, The magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, Until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like" He explain

"A-and they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?" Leorio asked

"Of course, Every year, the examiners and test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiner's determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway no one likes him. You should stay away too." He finished

"Oh, right... A little something to mark our acquaintance" he said handing out a can of drinks

"Oh appreciated" Leorio said

"As it happened, I was thirsty" He added

"Thanks" Gon said

"Domo" Kurapika said

"He always plays the nice guy, despite being nastier that anyone else here. Tonpa, The rookie crusher" Said someone from afar

"Best Luck to us" Tonpa said as they started to open the can.

'_Hehehe... The juice I gave you contains an extremely strong laxative. One sip, and for three days, your guts will be a non stop roller coaster. You'll need diapers to take the exam' _Tonpa thought, mentally laughed. He smirked when Gon take a sip of that drink. But that smirk disappears when Gon spilled out the drinks from his mouth.

"Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It's taste funny" Gon said as Leorio spit the drink out

"Seriously ? That was close!" He said wiping his mouth

"Huh? That's strange" Tonpa said nervously.

'_Impossible... That laxative should have particularly no taste nor scent' _He thought

"I'm very sorry !" He said

"It's okay"

"Sorry again... I will see you around!" Tonpa said walking away

'_Still, there's something wrong with this year's rookies. That Number 294, Hanzo too. Especially that girl earlier ... Number 90, Arisa ... I still can't believe she's a filter? How can she filter a drink?' _He thought.

"Ne, Ne Tonpa-san! Could I have more of that juice?" A white haired boy asked waving

"I'm Really thirsty" He added

"Eh? Oh sure"

'_What the hell? The laxative he drank earlier should've taken effect by now' _He thought

"Worried?" The boy asked

"Eh?"

"I'll be fine. I've trained. Poison won't effect me" He said sharply and then walks away

"Poison? He knows but he still drank it? Number 99, Killua. This year's rookies are all insane" He said.

_**~ WITH GON ~**_

"That old man is crazy" Leorio said

"Hey why's that blonde girl coming closer to us?" Gon said pointing at the walking blonde girl.

"Dunno" Kurapika said as the girl standing in front of them.

"Hey!" She said

"Hey" Gon grinned

"Glad you didn't take that drink" she say

"Why?"Leorio asked

"You don't know? He used Laxative in that drink" she explain

"So that's why it was tasted so funny" Gon said

"Glad we didn't drink it" Leorio said

"Who are you anyway? Are you stalking us?" Kurapika said

"Oh ... my bad " She grinned

"My name Arisa ... I'm a rookie as well" She said while smiling

"My name is Gon, and these two are Kurapika and Leorio"

"Glad to meet you" She grinned as they nodded

"But ...Didn't I see you drink that too?" Gon asked

"No worries ... I'm a filterer" She says

"Awesome!" Gon said "Thanks" She says

"I heard you guys are thirsty ... I have some energy drinks if you wants" She says as they frowned

"No worried I didn't put anything in this drink" She said as she handed each of them a bottle of energy drinks.

"By the way are you sure you can take these exams with that clothes?" Leorio asked. She was wearing a pink and gray jacket zipped up that the sleeves folded in half, a pink plaid skirt with a black thigh, white sock, pink boots, and a black glove.

"Hm? Yeah I'm positive" She nodded

_RINGGG!_

All of the applicants look at the wall that was just ringing... As the wall going up and reveal the examiner "I Apologize for the wait" He said "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended... The exams will now begin!" He added

"A final caution if you have no luck or ability you could have been seriously injured or even Dead, those who accept the risk, please follow me .. Otherwise please enter the elevator" He informed but it's seems there's no one moved a bit. "Very well. All 405 applicants will participate on phase one" He added as he started to walk and they all follow him. A few minutes later some of the contestants start to run. "W-What?" Leorio asked looking around.

"The people in front started running"

"He picked up the pace" Kurapika said

"I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner" He said while running "I'll shall lead you to the second phase" He added

"Second? How about the first one"

"It's has already commenced" He said

"This is part of the test?"

"You must follow be... But I can't tell you when are we going to stop" He said

"That's it?"

"I see ..." Kurapika said

"This test is weird" Gon said

"I expect it's an endurance test. Fine by me!" Leorio said

The first Phase of the exam begins, amidst a mix of warriors and knaves. One candidate is disqualified before it even started. The total number of the applicants is 405.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And it is DONE! Ah ... ehm Killua will appear in the next chapter ... So stay tune! And see you in 3 days or so **** Hope you like it! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to leave a review! And read my other story! I accept advice but no insult! LOVE YA! UVS Out!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Author's NOTE

**HELLLOO**

**GOMENASAIII**

**I CHANGE MY PROFILE AND YOU KNOW **

**I ERASE ALL OF THE STORY **

**I'M SORRY **

**YOU CAN FIND ME AGAIN WITH MY USUAL PEN NAME**

**UEHARASAKURA**

**I'LL FIXED ALL OF MY STORY :) **

**BYE SEE YOU ANYTIME**

**LOVE, UEHARASAKURA**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
